A Blind Challenge
by Krakenknight
Summary: Sora told Tai she brought him a new girl to fuck any way he likes, so long as he doesn't take off the blindfold. What she neglected to mention is that new girl is Hikari. Lemon as heck! A Co-authoring with Kinky no Kyoukai.


A blind challenge

"I have a pretty kinky idea," purred Sora Takenouchi one evening, as she lay in bed beside her lover delicate hand caressing his strong muscular chest.

Oh, really and what's that?" Replied Tai Kamiya moving his lips down to kiss her ear.

Tai enjoyed these quiet little chats after sex. The fact that he finally managed to get Sora to be his girlfriend after so many years of striking out with her was still something he marvelled at. What he hadn't expected was just how much of a firebrand Sora had been.

He had fond memories of their first time together, it had been so unexpected. They had been watching a movie and all of a sudden, he found his lap full of girlfriend is fly quickly unzipped as she impaled herself up on him. The two rocking in the seat, fierce kissing used to conceal the moans and noise of their illicit union. Sora loved risk and Tai quickly found himself falling in love with every one of her exotic ideas.

There had been the time the pair had visited Tokyo sky Tower the pair sneaking into the restroom for an illicit tryst. All the time Mimi had come to stay and Tai had managed to get them both together, his girlfriend squealing as he pressed her face into Mimi's crotch.

He hadn't been able to walk for days after that but he remembered it so fondly. Whenever Sora said she had a kinky idea, her voice taking on that burnished quality like cocoa butter, the matter how tired he felt his erection would soar up.

Then again Tai was quite the manly specimen himself, 9 inches of pure masculinity lying almost equine that is proportions against their thin covering.

"Well I can't just tell you straight up, it has to be a surprise," said Sora sultrily. "But I promise you if you come home from class a little early tomorrow I'll give you the best early wedding present I can," she whispered her dainty fingers rubbing against his erection the dainty extent of her forefinger resting upon his glans as the rest of the fingers diligently stroked the shaft.

Tai felt the cold outline of her engagement ring briefly before he felt his girlfriend move down under the covers, and replace her fingers with her mouth.

That had been an interesting proposal most guys got on one knee to propose, but Tai had been particularly determined once he and Sora were a couple to never risk losing her again. He'd done it at their graduation dinner. Placed the ring on her finger right in front of both their families. The only person who knew it was coming was Kari, she had helped him pick out the ring.

Of course, he was going to be home early. an offer like that was impossible to refuse.

His hand slipped under the covers reassuring her as he pushed the back of her neck. He was eager to see what she had in store.

Classes had been boring. Whoever said the college was glamorous had never been studying politics. Tai wondered for the 30th time that week why the hell he had gone that way for his major.

The only thing keeping him going right now was that he knew Sora had a surprise for him. As he rode the train he felt his phone vibrate, it'd been a gift from Mimi and Tai smirked slightly at the image he had been sent.

It was black and lacy but definitely something he wanted to feel against his skin soon, a pleasing bubble butt locked at an obscured angle.

Tai had to suppress a pleasurable sensation as he imagined what Sora had planned for him. The thought of Sora pressed up against a window as he slammed into her made the ride home a lot more pleasant, the sight that would greet them was even better.

Tai and Sora lived together in a tiny apartment. It was partly subsidized by both their parents. Mrs. Takenouchi was so happy that Sora had broken off with Matt that she practically begged the two to stay together since they were already pledged to be married.

Tai wondered if his future mother-in-law was worried that Matt would show up again. Since Tai had Matt's blessing to marry Sora in the first place, this was kind of a moot point, but at least it made him feel that he was approved.

He doubted she allowed it if she knew half the things her daughter did behind closed doors.

As he opened the door he was confronted by the smell of flower blossoms in the slight aroma of some kind of incense.

The small one room apartment was dimly lit, a single oil lamp providing modest illumination. It seemed to emphasize the lithe outline of his athletic fiancée making her seem all the more exotic.

She turned and a brilliant white smile caught his attention immediately. She was clad in the most beautiful midnight black lingerie he had ever seen, diaphanous sheer scarfs obscuring her body from full view, her eyes dancing with passion and resolve as she lounged on the futon the pair shared.

She grinned her hazel eyes glittering in appreciation as he entered.

"Welcome home lover, just in time" she murmured rubbing her body as her eyes lidded.

Tai slipped off his shoes in the entrance hall and stretched emphatically. He wanted to at least try and hide just how quickly this image had turned his day around.

"Good to be welcomed back, is this my surprise?" He asked politely stripping off his shirt and pants and throwing them in a hamper in the corner of the room.

Sora shook her head slowly and definitively.

"What this? Oh no this is just window dressing Tai," cooed Sora raising herself to her feet as she sauntered over to him, hips swaying with every slow deliberate step until she wrapped her arms around him kissing him deeply.

Tai did not believe he get any harder than he was right now, yet the feeling of Sora's barely clad form was certainly testing that theory. Her bare stomach firm and tight slid against his, her lips pressing hard as she stood on her tiptoes, her tongue exploring his mouth like a woman possessed.

He returned the kiss, his large hands wandering to cup that gorgeous behind the soft lace and aphrodisiac against his relatively rough skin and hands. As he pinched that toned rear he had to pull back slightly panting a little bit in surprise at how aggressive she was today.

"And this isn't my surprise?" He asked almost dumbfounded as Sora guided him towards the futon.

Sora shook her head, that gleeful expression that made Tai fall in love with her ever present making him certain that he was going to enjoy this.

She grinned as sat in his lap.

"Well my first surprise is that I hired someone to join us tonight," elaborated Sora letting him drink in her sensual outfit as the two of them enjoyed each other's company. "You can do whatever you like, even cum inside this girl, under one condition," she whispered in his ear.

Tai froze, it wasn't like they hadn't had threesomes before, but it always been with Mimi in the past and while Mimi was as much a fan of going bareback as Tai and Sora were, the chosen of courage did have to pull out when they had their twists.

His hands roamed along her back fingering the catch on that gorgeous soft bra, gently unclipping it, as he eagerly kissed her neck.

"And what's the condition?" He asked almost certain that he would agree to it. The only thing the couple had always kept off the table was being dangled in front of him, and like a starving wolf staring at a juicy steak he wasn't about to let it pass him by.

He moaned a little grinning as she passed him a small orange pill out of their small glass bottle.

The pills were an engagement present from Mimi. She said she had found them in the digital world, but never specified exactly where.

Tai grinned as he felt the strange medicine course through his body ramping up his stamina to near godlike levels, evidently Sora wants to cum like a literal champion for this stranger.

"My one condition," hummed Sora, grinding her obviously damp panties against his boxers peppering his face with light kisses

"is that you need to wear a blindfold the whole time," she murmured the words in his ear. She let her fingers caress his earlobe as she ran her desire filled body against him.

"You wear a blindfold and I promise you'll have the best evening that I can afford,"

Tai shuddered trying not to nod to vigorously as Sora reached beside their lovers' bed and pulled out a blindfold.

The blindfold was custom-made, a large set of blue cat eyes were printed onto it in a style reminiscent of Kari's partner, Tai suppressed a laugh at that. When it first told Sora that his first blow job had been by Kari's partner the chosen of love had demanded he told the story in all the gory details. Now it was a running joke between them and the bright eyes seemed to glow in the dim lamplight.

Tai slipped the silk blindfold over his eyes, feeling the black material complete the obscure his vision while Sora tied one of the scarfs that had been around her midriff to hold the blindfold in place. She was really committed to making sure he couldn't see a damn thing.

Not that he really minded, Tai bucked his hips slightly feeling Sora's delicate fingers caressing the edges of his thighs the cool sensation of her thumbs becoming apparent as she quickly slipped the offending garment off him. He sat on the futon oblivious to the world his other senses amplified by his lack of vision.

One of incense his girlfriend had found had a heady aroma. Yet Tai found that he didn't feel drowsy, if anything the aroma seem to amplify everything he could feel, some kind of aphrodisiac?

He heard the bathroom door open, he guessed that this was the girl Sora had hired and the soft padding footsteps on their tatami mat made him shiver with anticipation.

He felt Sora shift, moving her body off of him, then he heard the familiar sound of lips meeting, smacking against one another. Tai opened his mouth and inhaled in more of the atmosphere.

It had not been easy for Sora to get everything ready before her beloved Beau returned from his classes. Placing flower petals on the floor, laying out the futon just right, enough ventilation to prevent issues but not break the heady aroma of the most potent incense aphrodisiac she could find. That said in this was not entirely for her own illicit thrills.

Oh yeah that was part of it, Tai would go along with just about anything she suggested so long as she didn't suggest sharing him with another man.

She did know however that he would probably draw the line at fucking his own sister.

Kari had always had a brother complex, it was blatantly obvious to anyone with eyes except the brother in question. Sora had long realized that if she wanted her fantasy to come true at least one party would need to be tricked, at least for now.

Still, she managed to enjoy the fact that Kari had agreed so readily. TK was still not taking the hint after all these years and Kari felt neglected as a result. A perfect target for Sora's seductive offer.

Provided that Tai didn't realize it was her, Kari was all too willing to lose her virginity to her brother.

When Tai was securely blindfolded and Sora was certain that he couldn't divine her plan she'd opened the bathroom door and let out a secret weapon.

Kari was naked save for a pair of long silk gloves that Sora had purchased for the occasion, and the contrast between her near alabaster skin and the hot pink of the gloves worked very well for the deviant Digidestined.

She marvelled at Kari's hairless body as the auburn-haired angel padded quietly from her hiding place atop the couple's toilet and joined her on the futon.

She couldn't wait to see Tai spew his seed deep inside her, possibly even knock her up. Wouldn't that be a shock for poor TK?

Sora had worked very hard to set the mood for tonight and now she watched as Kari moved to sit in her nude brother's lap allowing him to hot dog her gorgeously swollen rear end as she kissed him delicately.

"Mmmmm that's it Tai, say hello to our little slut!" growled Sora possessively.

Tai grunted slightly as he felt a warm touch on his abdomen. It was a different sensation from touching Sora, more delicate and softer some kind of fabric adhering to his slightly sticky skin as it gently glided up to settle on his shoulder, one finger becoming a hand in the ink of his mind.

He felt weight on his body his lower abdomen being pushed downwards as this unknown girl positioned herself just ahead of his straining erection, he felt the soft caress of lips against his own and the warm plush flesh of an amazing ass pressed against his turgid member.

He grunted, struggling not to grit his teeth as this girl gently kissed up his neck before settling on his lips again.

At least it started out gentle, this girl was even wilder than Sora.

Soon Tai was moaning heavily in response to her talented tongue traversing his mouth terrifically. After making out for what felt like an eternity, but was probably only two- or three-minutes. Tai felt the girl start to shuffle off his body leaving him desperately gripping at the air as Sora clicked her tongue loudly nearby.

Sora had pulled the Kari off of Tai after the initial kiss, she been lucky that Tai moaned just as loudly as Kari did into that forbidden embrace otherwise the game will be up already.

In the gloomy light Sora moved on all fours, panting heavily as she watched Kari remove herself from her brother grinning to the other girl.

Without a word she placed her own hand around the shaft giving it a long sensuous lick, encouraging Kari to do the same as Tai's toes curled with desire.

Sora couldn't have been happier watching as Tai bucked his hips his tortured todger knocking against his sister's face insistently.

Kari hesitated a moment before gingerly licking her brother's frenulum, savouring the salty taste of her brother's pre-cum as Sora moved further south. Sora licked eagerly at Tai's balls, coating his scrotum in a light saliva as her partner in crime began to kiss and suck along her brother's cock head.

Sora wondered how Tai would react if he could see the look of hunger on his sister's face as she began to bob her head up and down her brother's shaft, nervously at first but later with more confidence, taking in more of its meat with every successive suckle.

Sora practically felt her own womanhood drench as she saw brother and sister engaging in forbidden union right in front of her. Tai blissfully unaware but Kari's eyes betraying enough forbidden lust for both of them.

"That's it Tai, enjoy that little whore on your cock, choke her!"

She felt her own fingers sliding inside her panties as she watched her partner in crime lewdly twist her tongue around her brother like a popsicle, clearly loving every inch of the flavour.

Now Tai, don't you go blowing yet, we're just getting warmed up," murmured Sora, placing a sharp fingernail on the space behind her lovers' balls and watching him shudder for the unexpected stipulation.

Tai could feel the erotic sensation of two women worshiping his cock and could only clench his fists, gripping part of the covers as two wonderful women endeavoured to push him over the edge.

He couldn't guess which one was Sora until he heard her voice whispering in his ear and realized that the one currently using her tongue to twist the underside of his pop bottle cock was obviously the girl she had hired.

Tai had never been with a hooker, but this girl was clearly high-class swallowing him greedily the back of her throat felt like it was going to swallow him whole and he didn't even care all that mattered to him right now was continuing this amazing sensation.

He placed a hand to her head, feeling the soft short bangs of his hired lover silky soft, shuddering slightly as she redoubled her efforts. Whatever Sora was paying her it was definitely worth it.

He felt himself begin to twitch only to have Sora stop him dead in his tracks, a long fingernail pressing just the right spot to complete the arrest his orgasm from now. She was going to pay for that later.

"No no no" tittered Sora "You don't get to cum just yet, not until you've had a chance to really fill her."

Both girls continued their assault, he felt his new lover release his manhood only to feel a second set of lips taking it immediately. He groaned, gritting his teeth this Sora began to deep throat him as the newcomer eagerly caressed his inner thighs showering his scrotum in delicate kisses and subtle licks between bobs of Sora's brilliant blow job.

The two continued like this for a while, every time Tai felt that he was about to erupt into one of their mouths, the other would stop the process arrest him on the edge of orgasm.

He wailed in agonizing lust as to talented tongues met around the head of his cock sharing it between them finally heard Sora's voice giving him permission.

"Okay big boy let her have it, don't stop just keep spewing that beautiful big boy right down her throat" she rasped giving his balls a light squeeze as she kissed him hard.

Tai couldn't help himself with a gasp of relief he finally felt his member twitch all 9 inches convulsing as he spewed what felt like gallons directly down his mystery lover's gullet almost overwhelmed by the amazing ecstasy as he continuously erupted down her throat.

He heard a coughing sound obviously from the choking hooker.

"Mmmm you gave her so much, I can't wait to see you do the same all inside her!" whispered Sora, evidently his girlfriend was enjoying the show more than you can imagine.

When Kari had started coughing, Sora had had to think fast. Tai was at a vulnerable point, if the ruse was discovered now, she'd never get the kinky union she wanted.

Therefore, it made perfect sense to her to leap and the deviant daughter of light. Lovingly taking some of the copious snowball out of her mouth as she pressed their lips together suppressing trying to supress Kari's sputtering of surprise.

Kari's eyes went wide the quickly re-lidded as she felt her future sister-in-law's sizable melons pressed against her modest softball cup.

Sora closed her eyes, savouring the flavour of her lover on his sister's tongue before swallowing the evidence seductively.

"mmmm I just couldn't resist having some of what she got," growled Sora her scarlet hair slightly matted with sweat as she guided Kari to lie next to her brother.

"Now for the main event, I hope you're ready to give as much attention as our guest deserves," she grinned grabbing Tai by the hand as she lifted him into a sitting position.

Tai felt the soft warm body next to him and heard heavy breathing, evidently, he had given her quite a load. Tai really hoped that Mimi had more of those pills for when he ran out, it felt good being able to come like something out of a hentai.

Still, the same to the air and the heavy breathing of the obviously aroused hooker next to him made Tai's erection surging forth a new almost forgetting that he and literally cum barely 2 minutes ago.

Sora was guiding him up and Tai felt her hand slide up and down his shaft as she guided him into a mating position above his mystery girl.

She was quite insistent and Tai grinned as he felt his manhood guided to the familiar sensation of a woman's inner folds.

His partner groaned and Tai couldn't help but grasp her hips as he felt his serpent sink inside her, each inch incrementally more pleasurable than the last.

He had expected something loose, but this mystery girl was tight as they came and Tai loved the cute squeaks and moans she gave as he worked inside her.

It was a nagging sensation in the back of his mind that he'd heard that voice before, but right now it was being drowned out by the sensation of being swallowed slowly by her slit.

Sora on the other hand was quite eager to stifle those adorable moans and squeaks the Kari elicited as her brother began to prepare to batter her womb.

She knew Kari didn't have a hymen, it'd been something she had gotten rid of when the two had hatched this plan, but Sora had made sure that Kari's sexual experiences wouldn't stop Tai's massive member from overwhelming her.

She slipped off her panties before sliding forward to sit on Kari's face, muffling the younger girl's moans and squeals quite literally with her muff.

Tai let out a low sigh as he bottomed out inside his mystery girl. Whoever she was Tai really hoped that he would get an opportunity to claim her again because once was not going to be enough. With a mighty grunt he began to pound into her pussy, his hips pistoning back and forth as talented fingers grasped at her gorgeous birthing hips.

He'd never been with a girl like this before and he took full advantage of her beautiful body at every opportunity grasping and pinching at supple flesh as he pounded away at her feminine treasure.

When he leaned forward he was surprised yet happy to find his girlfriend supple breasts waiting for him to suckle and without hesitation did just that nipping and pulling at her teat in time with his rapid assault on his mystery lover. he could hear the hooker's muffled moans and pictured how Sora must look riding her face that short hair he'd only briefly touched tickling her neatly trimmed treasure.

While initially ponderous, Kari got the idea rather quickly and began to probe Sora's sex in time with the rapid pushes her brother made into her body. She moaned loudly struggling to breathe as Sora seeped all over her face. Sora was now bucking her hips in time with his motions at her breast and Kari diligently ate her sister-in-law with the same passion her brother plunged inside her.

Tai had nearly limitless energy and continue to plunge into the mystery woman. When he finally relented on Sora's nipples, he began slowly feeling his way up her body until their lips met in a fierce and fiery kiss. Tai let his hands gripped Sora's torso as he kept pummelling deeper into the gorgeous goddess tightening herself around him with every successive stroke of his body.

Sora squirmed on Kari's face smirking slightly as she felt her stiffen and relax as multiple jolts of orgasmic electricity overrode her mind.

Sora hadn't expected this to be how things would continue but she didn't really mind as Kari's frequent orgasm only made the whole sensation more pleasurable for everyone involved.

Tai grit his teeth breathing in deeply inhaling more of the aphrodisiac and the pungent odour of their own frantically mating bodies when he felt his hired love clamp down on him with such a powerful vibration the Tai himself immediately began to lose control. He groaned hard unable to control the flood of semen that spurted deep inside this unbelievable angel he was working inside.

He just kept on going allowing three or four copious spurts inside her before pulling out and spraying both girls with a considerable amount of semen he panted hard feeling the heat of the exertion of the past frantic half hour's coupling before feeling his erection surge again.

He knew he had one more good run in him and without hesitation he plunged right back in feeling that lewdly lubricated labia spread as he skewered his lover again determined to have another go.

He let go of Sora almost abandoning his girlfriend as he grasped the hips of the stunning siren taking pleasure as her muffled moans resumed into Sora.

She was practically screaming out as Tai began to pump more aggressively. He already filled her up, now he was just going for the full effect slamming viciously into her feeling her orgasm stiffen and collapse from the rough treatment.

Whoever this girl was she adored it when he was aggressive.

With a mighty howl that probably would bring complaints from the neighbours, Tai felt his lover wrap her legs wrap around his waist and groaned in response pressing deeper than ever before as he felt another explosion of pleasure as he filled her snatch with seed.

He fell back, his breath ragged with the exertion of his pleasure, he had to know, had to see this gorgeous goddess that he had just had his way with. But before he could even start he felt Sora's lips on his own his beautiful fiancée taking the opportunity to kiss him hungrily.

After about a minute Tai had the bathroom door slam again and Sora began to slip his blindfold off playfully.

"That was so damn sexy," growled the angelic athlete pulling back as Tai got to his feet and grinning like to catch you just ate the canary.

"It sure was, the best surprise you've ever given me," replied Tai, disappointed he hadn't been fast enough, but respectful enough of his girlfriend's wishes not to cheat now. That girl had to be pretty high-class judging from her skills, so Tai did wonder how much Sora had spent on this little escapade.

"Well I enjoyed it a lot, maybe if you're a good boy we'll do it again sometime," purred Sora placing her hand on his flank before wrinkling her nose

"but before that you need a bath!" She said emphatically.

Tai took a deep breath painfully aware of the sheen of sweat to the covered both him and Sora as well as the sticky mingling of juices prevalent on his crotch.

She wasn't wrong, but Tai longingly stared at the toilet, dying to see the face of the girl he had taken so soundly.

Sora smirked, wrapping her arms around him and pecking him on the lips.

"I'll tell you what, go for a bath now and maybe next time I'll let you take the blindfold off in the end," she cooed stroking his spiky hair affectionately.

Sora had never seen Tai dress so quickly but he had his bath kit ready within a few minutes and practically rushed out the door at that possibility.

Sora still waited five minutes, once she was certain that he was away to the public bath she slowly knocked on the door and hearing her future sister-in-law scuffle from inside.

Kari emerged looking sticky and sweaty her face scarlet her hair tussled and matted from Tai's earlier manhandling.

She stood in the doorway panting slightly, about to say something before Sora pressed her lips to the other girl silencing her before she started, tasting herself on the other girls' lips.

Kari groaned returning the kiss quickly before sticking out her tongue critically.

"I don't know why I'm letting you marry my brother," she said in an accusatory tone hands on her hips "that was evil!" She complained lifting up her blue uniform skirt to reveal the copious strips of white slipping from her snatch.

Sora grinned getting down on her knees gleefully as she did so, she placed a finger on Kari's vulva.

"Wow! He shot so much into you," she cooed watching Kari shiver before settling in for her meal.

Sora pushed her tongue deep into Kari's special place tasting the Tang of the brunette's own sex juices as well as the salty masses her brother had shot inside her so freely.

Tai always tasted good to Sora but this was even better as she happily went to work feeling Kari's hands wrap around her head pushing her deeper as her nose rubbed the side of Kari's love button tip of her tongue requesting deeper and deeper inside her tunnel.

Kari moaned loudly, finally un-muffled she lightly cursed taking handfuls of Sora's hair as she fell back onto the seat of the toilet.

She sat there, perched on the edge with her legs apart kicking her stockinged feet as Sora eagerly gobbled up the bounty inside her with a gusto Kari had never experienced before. She screamed her eyes screwed up as her body pulled the pin.

For easily the 10th time today Kari felt her own body stiffen as she squirted her juices all over Sora's face glazing the redhead in a combination of incestuous juices.

She panted hard glaring at Sora as the girl returned to high-level her delicate hands pawing at the chosen of light's bust as she slipped her tongue into her mouth one final time, a combination of three people's juices passing between them as they snowballed what Sora had harvested.

Once they were finished Sora wrapped her arms around Kari one last time staring deep into the younger girl's eyes as the two stood pressed together.

"I know you liked that," cooed Sora her hand moving to leave a light imprint on Kari's stomach as she finally disengaged from a long slow farewell.

"I'll give you a call the next time I want to surprise him,"

Kari nodded blushing hard as Sora stroked her hair out of her face.

"I'll see you round little sister," the vivacious vixen whispered petting where she was sure a baby would form soon.

"I'm sure you will," said Kari with certainty.

Both girls kissed a final time, Tai was definitely going to be more of those pills.


End file.
